SUPRISE DARKY!
by Rainspiral
Summary: it is a gift for my good friend who is made of awesome. DFTBA


*Rainspiral looks over both shoulders*

RS: okay, is the cost clear? Is Darkness Revolution really on vacation? . . . Yes? Okay. Good.

SURPRISE CHAPTER OF GIFTNESS TO MY FRIEND DARKY! Which much to her dismay shall be unedited do to her not being here. Sorry buddy but otherwise it would kind of ruin the surprise.

The surprise, an insert your own person into Hetalia one shot. While I have never written one it should come out okay because sporadically I read them. While I hate books like this in fanfics it is kind of like candy. Mmmm written candy. . . okay enough of my nerdly rant of nerdly nerdness let us start!

The world meeting was as normal loud crowded and full of little squabbles left and right. You sat at the far end of the table near Canada who was as normal being ignored by every one. He was actually taking a nap with his bear at the moment.

From your left a creepy purple aura seamed to float down.

"Comrade! It has been a while since you attended da. You should come and sit with Russia. . ." the creepy aura intensified and he smiled.

". . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . …" You replied.

"Very good da, then come along then!" he said as if he had not even listen to a word you said. After being dragged to the other members of the allies you were yanked off of Russia's grip by America's.

"Dude the hero has totally saved you from that commie! So where have you been man it has been ages since you came to theses things? Oh and you should totally embrace democracy man since freedom rocks and," America kept ranting with minimal pauses for breath.

". . .. .. .. .. . .. . " You interrupted.

"Really? Oh okay then that will so totally work with and besides every one is westernizing and!" America started going again.

"shut up you git and let . . . . go! . . . . is suffocating!" England yelled. America released you and started to insult England's cooking when France came up.

(excuse my French, I know nothing of accents. This one is by far the worst.) "Mon ami come to Papa France! It has been to long!"

". . . . . . . " you said apologetically.

Ayah there you are!" China said behind you, "The axis is looking for you for what ever reason aru."

". . . .. . . . ." You asked.

"Yes they are. Italy was particularly insistent aru." China responded.

As if all so to response Northern Italy tackled you from behind and in a cloud of "VEH! Veh veh veh veh! Veh!" dragged you to Germany and Japan.

". .. . . . ." You said as Italy released you.

"Hiro . . . . san" Japan greeted, "Hetraia-san you need not be so forceful in bringing . . . san over."

"Gutten Tag." Germany greeted, "We noticed you were with the allies. Has there been a change in your political position?"

". .. . . .. . .. . . . " You answered.

"I see then. You appeared to be uncomfortable over there is the only reason I asked." Germany said. (hi me again yes my German accent is bad to. Chinese as well, Hmmm all well may as well keep trying!)

"Veh . . . . lets eat pasta during lunch after the meeting!" Italy cried. Southern Italy arrived with Spain behind him.

"Oi Feli what have I told you about hanging with Potato b," Southern Italy started when Spain cut him off.

"Hola everyone. . . . . it has been a while! What brings you to the meetings?" Spain said quickly.

" . . . . . . ." was your reply. Suddenly there was a very distinct feeling of someone glomming you from behind.

"Your breasts belong to Korea da-ze!"

"KOREA! NANI?" Japan cried as he knocked his brother off, "Please forgive him for his behavior . . . . san we are still working on that."

". . . . . . . " You said.

"Hi I agree." Japan said quickly.

Leaving from the general realm of the axis you bump into Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Austria.

". . . ." You said quickly.

"Oh it is you. Decided to attend the meetings then?" Austria said.

". . .." Was your response.

Switzerland said at the same time as you, "Hey be don't go picking fights."

"Brother I think that was mostly him talking with out thinking." Liechtenstein said quietly.

"Hmmph." Switzerland growled.

Sneaking off from the on coming argument you moved back towards your chair to see Greece and Turkey having a staring match of anger.

". . ." You said trying to go around them.

"Oh. . . it is you. . . "Greece said with a cat on his head, "Who. . . is better. . . me or the. . . jerk."

"We all ready know it is me . . . . just tell this idiot." Turkey said with his general air.

". . . . . . . .. . . ." Was your response.

Leaving before either could comment you moved around and found that Sealand had taken your chair with Iceland near by and Seychelles all so near.

"HEY . . . . if you want your chair back then except me as a nation!" Sealand cried.

". . . . ." You said.

"Ha like I would fall for that! Now say you accept me as a Nation and mean it!" Sealand cried.

"Peter . . . . is being perfectly reasonable why don't you just give the chair back?" Iceland tried.

"Never!" Sealand yelled.

Seychelles hit him with a fish she had on hand.

The Nordics came over at this point and Sealand looked surprised.

"Is there something wrong?" Finland asked.

". . . . . "Was your response.

Seychelles said at the same time, "Sealand stole . . . chair."

"Peter. Go with your mother we will talk about this." Sweden said in the longest sentence you had ever heard him say.

". . . ." You said but it was mostly ignored as Sweden, Finland, and Sealand moved away.

Norway noticing he was mostly alone with Denmark tried to inch away when Denmark grabbed his shoulder.

"HEY . . . HAVE YOU MET NORGE? HE RULES! WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR AGES AND STUFF." Denmark said quiet loudly with Norway looking quiet uncomfortable.

"Denmark you are being loud and rude." He said this casually despite a certain air of discomfort.

"OH SORRY NORGE!" Denmark said loudly again.

". . . ." You said.

"OH YEAH RIGHT LETS GO NORGE!" Denmark said as he dragged his 'friend' along.

As you were about to sit down Prussia ran up to Canada loudly, "OI BIRDY! HAVE ANY PANCAKES?" he said.

Canada shot up and Kumjiro stayed asleep.

"Oh, Hi Gilbert." Canada said quietly.

"Oh look it is the less awesome than me . . . ." Prussia said.

"Gilbert!" Canada said in his loud, which was a bit over a whisper.

". . . . ." Was your response.

"Oh right" Canada said to this point. Ukraine came, um, bounding over to Canada at this point happily.

"Canada! Thank you so much for your help last week!" Ukraine greeted.

"Oi what about the Awesome Prussia!" Prussia said.

"Umm I was unaware you did anything." Ukraine pointed out.

". . . ." You said.

"Hey! See what I mean about slightly less awesome!" Prussia said in response.

At this point Belarus came over and everyone quickly fled except you.

"Have you seen big brother?" Belarus said creepily.

". . . ." you responded.

"Are you sure?" Belarus said taking out a knife.

At this point much you your relief the Baltic Trio wondered over. Accidently granted as none of them had seen her while looking for Russia.

"Oh Hi! Bye!" the trio said fairly in sink as they turned tail and fled the other way.

They ran off the other way tacking Belarus's interest with them as she left as well.

Sighing in relief you sat down next to Egypt who mysteriously turned up next to you. Taiwan sat on the side next to you.

"Would either of you like to by a pot?" Egypt asked.

". . . ." You answered.

"Umm no thanks," Taiwan said politely.

Ages past and a while later you found your self being shaken awake.

Opening your eyes you say Hungary looking at you.

"Hey Italy is looking for you and shouting something about pasta." She said sweetly.

". . . . " You replied.

By this point you recalled why you stopped going to meetings.

RS: aaaanddddd that is everyone I know in Hetalia. That was surprisingly challenging. To have in character responses that could be vague enough to be responses to just about anything was tricky. And to have good transition between them! And way enjoy but keep in mind this is for a friend any way so I mostly want her to be happy with this! Have a good day and happy late Saint Patrick's day!


End file.
